Angel of Darkness
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Based on DN Angel. Several works of famous art have been stolen, said by some to be the work of phantom theives. The name of this mysterious theif? Roxas. His real identity? nobody knows... Current pairings: Namora, Roxiri, and slight shohen ai
1. One Sided Romance

**Darkmoon: hey! I decided to go ahead and make a full-length story out of the one-shot I did a few days ago. I am starting from episode one of the anime, but some parts will be more like the manga. I have to get Axel in somehow, right? Anyways, this is the story. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or DN Angel or any of the content in this story! I wish I did, though.**

(_________play the birth by sleep version of Fragment of Sorrow here_________)

_**In almost every country, there are famous works of art stolen in the dead of night.**_

_Police sirens wailed everywhere. Police were on the move, trying to figure out what was going on. A reporter spoke urgently into her microphone, and stared into the sky. It was nearly midnight. Black and White feathers swirled around a statue of two angels, which suddenly split in half and created a hole on the top of the building they were on._

_**Some say it's the work of Phantom thieves, but others say it's just a myth.**_

_Through the roof flew an angel with silver hair and white wings, but eerie yellow eyes reflecting his twisted soul. As he glided down, he let out an infuriated scream. "ROXASSSSSSS!!!"_

_**In this country, however, the stories are true.**_

_A blond angel with blue eyes and dark purple, almost black wings smirked up at the other and flew at him, wrapping his black wings around and splitting the other angel's white wings with his own. An orb of light surrounded them and they crashed into a wall, descending a secret staircase._

_**The name of this thief? Roxas.**_

_Suddenly, the twisted white angel was slammed against an enormous painting covered in tattered cloth and black, rusted chains. _

"_The Key of Destiny!" he gasped, seeing it. Black feathers created manacles around his wrists and kept him on the painting. Roxas pulled away and unleashed a powerful spell. The clock struck Twelve._

_**His true identity?**_

"_ROXAAAASSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" The twisted angel's scream faded, and the blond gazed pitifully at him._

"_Farewell, the other me."_

_**Nobody knows…**_

(_________when the time is right, play A Walk in Andante_______)

Three cloaked figures stood around a huge bonfire underneath a building. Two of them held staffs.

One of them, an elderly man, raised his staff into the air. "After 40 years of waiting, this day has finally come!" He shouted. "You are gifted with all the magic from the sacred Spirits and Angels. Please awaken from your slumber!!"

The second figure, a woman, held her own staff in the air. "Darkness created… and darkness controlled… All shall be entrenched within your soul!"

The third figure, a boy that could be no older than 14, spoke then. "Umm…" he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing spiky brown hair. "You woke me up this early in the morning just for this?"

The woman took off her own hood, revealing her own brown hair that was braided in the back. "Oh? What do you mean, 'just for this?' This is very crucial." She looked at him closely. "Ah! So-chan, is this costume too big for you?"

The elderly man took off his own hood. He had gray-black hair and a warrior styled mustache and goatee. He also had a few scars on his face. "Sora," he said in a growling voice.

Sora looked at the man. "What, Grandpa?"

His Grandpa smiled suddenly, and a rabbit hopped onto his shoulder. "Demyx is saying that its time."

The rabbit smiled. "Kyuu."

Sora gasped. "Oh no! I had to leave early today!" he realized. He raced to the staircase, then realized yet another thing he had forgotten. He looked at his mother. "Oh yeah. What about breakfast?"

Aerith blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't make it yet."

Sora's mouth fell open. "Whaaat? What kind of mother are you?" he groaned. He began to race up the stairs, then tripped.

Eraqus glared at him. "Sora!"

"Huh?"

"Remember to never let your guard down. Foolishness brings one's defeat."

"uh… yeah."

The old man's expression softened. "And one more thing."

"What?"

Grandpa Eraqus smiled. "You look cute in that outfit."

In seconds, Sora raced out of the door with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"So-chan!" called Aerith. "Today, be home at 4:52 and 27 seconds! Otherwise you'll be in deep doo doo." As Sora raced down the street, she continued. "Even if she accepts you love letter, you can't go on a date tonight!"

Sora turned, and called back in disbelief. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

Aerith smiled back. "It's written all over your face, and a mother should know these things!"

Sora flinched in surprise. "You're kidding!"

Aerith went on as if she hadn't heard her son. "She's Akawa Naminé-chan, right? One of the twin girls."

Sora blushed a deep red. "You… you know a lot, mom."

As Sora raced away, Aerith continued calling out to him. "Only going for the younger one?"

At a different house, a girl finished changing into her school uniform, and adjusted her skirt. She then walked over to a table covered in several tarot cards, and picked one up. "Yes! I'll encounter something great today!" she exclaimed.

(_____Play Land of Departure battle theme_____)

Meanwhile, Sora raced through the streets of his home town, Azumano. Everyone knew him, and greeted him as he raced through the streets.

"Oh, Sora-kun! You're early today!"

"Ah! It's So-chan!"

"My, my, Sora. You seem lively today. Perhaps it's because it's your birthday?"

Sora greeted all of them in response. He knew why he was livelier than ever. _Today, I've been reborn, _he thought. _From a lame old Sora Vensu, to a new outgoing Vensu Sora! _ He continued running, till he spotted a handkerchief floating through the air, about to fall into a fountain.

He prepared himself. _Here goes!_ He launched himself into the air and grabbed the handkerchief. Before he could fall into the fountain, he quickly did a flip and barely missed getting soaked.

"Impressive!" called a woman's voice. Sora turned to see a woman waving out her window, with a clothesline outside. "Thank you, young man! That's my handkerchief!"

Sora walked towards her house and she met him at the door. Sora gave the handkerchief back to her, before continuing to the train station. _Today is starting good. Everything is going well, for sure! _

At a separate train station, a fancy car pulled up in front of the station. (a/n: sorry. I don't know car types. If you saw the show and know what it is, tell me.) A blond girl came out of the back seat and closed the door. "See you later," she called, waving at the driver.

Sora continued to his station, the first one on the line. The ticket master spoke over the intercom. "We will be leaving shortly. Please wait at the platform for boarding."

"I'm boarding!" called Sora. The ticket master turned around and faced him.

"Oh! Sora-kun!" he smiled as Sora showed him his boarding pass. "No need to rush. You're early today!"

Sora boarded the train, which began to continue down the line.

(______play Naminé's theme here______)

Sora smiled as the train neared the next stop. _Yes. Today is definitely a good day, _he thought. _Akawa-san will be getting on at the next stop. I'll say 'Good morning' to her first, and protect her from the crowded passengers in the train. _The train passed under a bridge, where a redheaded girl was riding her bike. _Then I'll look into her eyes, and when we drift into our own little world, I will give this to her and say, 'umm… will you read this letter later?'_

The intercom on the train started up. "We are approaching Toll Station. Toll station."

Sora looked up from the love letter poking out of his bag. _Oh! _The intercom continued to say "We apologize for any inconveniences," but Sora didn't hear. Through the window, he could see Naminé. _There she is! That's the stop she usually gets on!_ Sora's mind began to panic. _I… I'll say good morning to her, and then I'll protect her… _He fixed a loose spike of hair. _And it becomes our own little world and…_

The train was almost at Naminé's stop, and Sora got a determined look in his eye, but before the train pulled all the way in, it stopped. "Huh?" Only the front half of the train was able to be boarded, while the back half was blocked by a wall. _No way! Why?! _To answer his question, the intercom spoke again. "This station is currently under renovation. We apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused."

"This can't be true…" moaned Sora. Several men boarded the train and stood in front of Sora, whereas Naminé was at the front of the train. Sora looked between the men to where Naminé was. _I'll give it my best._ He decided. _I even took the effort to find out what time she takes the train, and spent a month writing this letter, so it would be the best. _

He made his way between the men. "Excuse me. Sorry!" he said as he continued through the masses. He froze when he saw Naminé, and was caught up in her beauty. He smiled absent mindedly. The train reached the last station. "Grande Station. Grande Station." The intercom buzzed. "We have arrived at the New Metropolis Station. "

The passengers got off the train, with Naminé and Sora both being some of the last. Naminé helped a young girl off, and Sora smiled at her kindness. _Alright. I'll start by greeting her… _"A- Akawa-san!"

Naminé turned to face him and smiled. "Vensu-kun!"

Sora blushed. _She's so cute! _"Morni-" Sora was cut off as he tripped on one of the steps. Before he could fall, Naminé grabbed him, but they both nearly fell over. Suddenly, they realized how close their faces were. Sora blushed even more. "Waah! So… Sorry!"

(_____Continue Naminé's theme_____)

As Sora and Naminé walked to a park before school, Sora was still apologizing. "Sorry! I'm very sorry! I'm always so clumsy!"

Naminé smiled patiently. "Oh, you don't have to apologize that much," she said. "It's not like anyone got hurt. But, that's what I like about you, Vensu-kun."

Sora was brought up short. "Eh?" His face glowed cherry red. "What did you just say?" he started to pull out the love letter.

Naminé continued. "Vensu-kun is always nicer than other people." She said.

"Re… really?" Sora pulled the letter almost all the way out.

"You always help me when I'm on clean-up duty. With the heavy stuff, and all that…"

Sora pulled the letter all the way out. "It was nothing, really."

Naminé turned around with a big smile. "Also!"

"Also?"

Naminé grinned. "You don't act like a guy at all!"

Sora's mouth fell open. "Eh?"

"I'm saying that you're such a great friend!"

The letter fell from Sora's numb fingers. _Friends… just a friend… nothing more…_

Naminé picked up the fallen letter, seeing her name on it. "What's this?" she asked. Before she could open it and read it, Sora snatched it back.

"Its… It's not what you think!" said Sora. "Th… this is… umm… for practice! Yeah! A prop! Um… I mean… what I mean is… Yes! That's it! I umm… I was practicing to write your name since it was so nice! Yes. Practice! …So ignore this!" _Real_ _smooth, _thought Sora.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora and Naminé turned to see the redhead from the bridge, standing next to her bike.

"Akawa-san!"

"Kairi!"

Kairi Akawa, Naminé's older twin, smiled. "It's rare to see Vensu-kun so early in the morning. We don't have morning practice either."

(______Play Kairi's theme_______)

Kairi was now rollerblading to the school, while Naminé rode the bike next to her. Sora had decided to go a separate way.

"Hey, Kairi," began Naminé.

"What's wrong?"

"When a guy has a letter with a girl's name on it, what does it mean?"

Kairi thought for a minute. "Hmm… I think It's a love letter."

Naminé thought for a minute. "Then… that letter back there…"

Kairi froze. "What?! Sora wrote you one?" She began rollerblading again. "Wait. Wh… what did you do then?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naminé. "He did have a letter, but he didn't give it to me, so I…" she trailed off.

Kairi smiled with relief. "Then it was probably nothing."

"But," Murmured Naminé, "It had my full name on it."

Kairi began rollerblading even faster, till she was a few feet in front of Naminé. Naminé continued. "But, it might be better if he didn't give it to me."

"Why?" asked Kairi.

Naminé grinned. "That's because my boyfriend has to be taller than me, and he has to be cool too! Don't you think?" Kairi didn't answer. "To match a guy like that, I'll have to improve myself. That's why, even if I have to be mean to Vensu-kun…"

"Sora Vensu," sighed Aerith. "Fate has left him a harsh road ahead. But we'll be watching over him no matter what, right?"

"yes…" murmured Eraqus.

The pair gazed at a painting on the wall of a crown, with two feathers crossing each other in front of the crown as if they were swords. One feather was black, and the other was white.

(__________________)

**Darkmoon: So, how was that? Pretty good for a first chapter, and seven pages long, to boot! Yes, I made Demyx a rabbit, and yes, Eraqus is Sora's grandpa. The pairings may change at some point. No, they **_**will**_** change. First person to know who the twisted white angel is gets a cookie!**


	2. Ressurection of Roxas

**Darkmoon: Yo, people! Did I catch you at a bad time? I hope you liked the first chapter of my story, so here is the second. This chapter brings what so many people have been waiting for: The Resurrection of Roxas! As I write this I am eating cranberry Jell-O. So far, nobody gets a cookie, though one person was sooo close!. I hope you will be pleased with this chapter, since I think it is better than the previous chapter. I hope I get more reviews this chapter, since I barely got any the previous chapter. Here we go! Oh yes. Since I distract myself writing what songs to play at each scene, I won't anymore, unless you want me to. This chapter also includes Shohen-ai and censored cussing.**

In school, a boy with wavy blond hair that stuck straight up slammed his hands down on Sora's desk. "Oy, Sora! Stop daydreaming!" he shouted. Sora gave no response and lay his head down on the desk, looking out the window. Hayner Highwind shoved his face in front of Sora's. "Hey, are you even listening?" The only response was a sigh. Hayner gripped Sora's shoulders. "What's wrong? You look down."

Sora looked away. Hayner continued. "Cheer up will ya? Sora? Listen! Tonight you should look forward to the Big Event of the Century!"

Across the room, a silver haired boy began eavesdropping. Sora sighed. "Big event?"

Hayner smirked. "Yep! I got the news from my pops! Something big's gunna happen at 11 o'clock!" Hayner stretched. "And as I'm a very busy reporter, you gotta help me clean up the art room!" Sora rolled his eyes. Hayner always bribed people to do his work for him. Hayner leaned in and whispered in Sora's ear, "I'll get you some pictures of Akawa later. I've got some very nice ones!"

At this, Sora blushed fiercely. "Eh?"

Sora stood in front of the art room and looked up at the sign above the door. He hung his head. "I'm such an idiot…"

Sora scanned the access card, but the light shone saying "error." Sora stared at the card and realized his mistake. "I brought the wrong card… but I can't go back to get the right one. This room is the farthest from the teacher's office." He sighed. "Why am I so dense? I was supposed to wave goodbye to the current me today, but now just because Naminé doesn't want to be more than friends…"

Sora opened the lock up, revealing buttons with the numbers 1-9 and a 0. He rapidly hit the keys in an order he seemed to have memorized, though he hadn't used this lock before. The door opened. Sora walked into the room, then realized someone was watching him. He turned to see the silver haired boy from his class, Riku Leonhart.

"Le- Le- Leonhart-san!" gasped Sora. "Did- Did you see that?"

Riku spoke in a nearly emotionless voice. "See what?"

Sora realized his mistake. "Eh? Well… never mind." He flipped on the light switch. "Jinel's art piece, "Laden Goddess" was stored here yesterday.

Riku nodded. "Yes. I know."

"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

Riku sighed. "I'm on cleaning duties."

The two began to clean the room, and Sora realized something. "Hey, where is everyone else? They were pretty mean, not to show up."

Riku began sweeping, his back to Sora. "I asked them not to come."

Sora was confused. "Why not?"

Riku paused in his sweeping, staring at the blackboard. "I wanted us to be alone."

That brought Sora up short. "Eh?"

Riku turned and smiled at Sora. "Are you free tonight?"

"Ah? Umm…"

"Or do you have something important to do?" Riku's eyes narrowed as he waited for Sora's response.

Sora thought for a moment. "Ah, well, today is my birthday, so…"

Riku heaved a sigh. "I see." He resumed sweeping. "Oh well, it can't be helped."

Sora regarded Riku suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Riku looked up at the art room wall and smiled. "Because I like paintings too."

Sora blinked in confusion. What did that have to do with Riku's unusual questioning?

As if he read Sora's thoughts, Riku continued. "I wanted to tell you that."

Sora's gaze lingered on Riku, before he resumed organizing the boxes.

On his way home, Sora went by the park again. A lot had happened that day, and he was going over it in his mind. Then he looked up at the clock in the park. "Huh?"

It was getting late, and Sora remembered his Mom's warning. He could imagine her accusing finger and his grandfather's fierce glare. _Today be home at 4:42 and 27 seconds! Otherwise you will be in deep doo-doo!_ Sora sprinted the rest of the way home, spurred faster than a normal human by his fear of what his punishment may be.

Riku was looking at his Pocket PC and several pictures he had taken flashed. The lock, the wrong card, the Art room sign, and Sora typing the code in. He then looked at the stats that appeared on his screen.

_DEBUG Company_

_ZIG-II modified lock_

_Removed in 4 sec._

"Just as I thought," murmured Riku. "He's not normal!"

Sora sighed as he reached his house just in the nick of time. "Finally made it…" He opened the door.

"I'm home…" his call was just barely audible. He looked around the hall as if expecting something very unusual. _Hm? _He took a few cautious steps into his home, before deciding nothing was out of the ordinary. He closed the door behind him. "I'm home!"

His foot landed on a loose tile, and suddenly the floor beneath Sora's feet began to fall. Sora made a last minute jump for the main hallway's floor, grabbing the ledge it created in front of the abyss the fallen tiles created. However, the fact the floor had fallen was the least of Sora's worries at the moment, for the only thing he thought was, _The place to put the shoes is gone. Now where will I put them?_

Sora pulled himself onto the ledge, but was careful not to step too far onto the wood, and examined the walls and floor carefully from his post. There were floor sensors in the hall, and devices that reacted to them lining the walls. _Guess I'll have to make a run for it, _Sora decided.

Sora began to run. His foot hit a sensor, and lasers shot out of the wall. Sora easily dodged all of them, however, using various acrobatics.

His running led him to a short stairwell, at the base of which was a banana peel. "What is this?!" Of course, Sora dodged it easily and avoided falling through a trapdoor. However, that last evasion caused him to step on another floor sensor, and he had not entirely regained his balance from the trapdoor. He braced himself for what fell from the ceiling trapdoor.

Nothing happened.

Sora looked at the floor in front of him in disbelief. There on the floor was another banana peel. "Geez…"

He then looked at the door at the end of the hallway. An elaborate sign hung over it, saying _Congrats! You have reached the Kitchen! Enter here!_ Sora blinked. "I think I pass now…" However, as Sora reached for the handle he heard a strange buzzing sound. He pulled out the door key and wrapped the end that you grip in a cloth, before attempting to insert the key. Even through the cloth, some of the electric waves shocked Sora. He flinched.

_High voltage…_ he realized. He then looked back at the sign, and saw the arrow hanging down pointing at the door. It seemed out of place. He lifted that part of the sign and saw a switch. "Ah. Found it!"

He opened the door. "I'm home," he called.

Aerith was quick to wrap her arms around him. "Welcome home! You got a perfect score today So-chan! Mommy's so proud!!" Sora tried to protest against her tight embrace, but she didn't let go, just hugging him closer. "You didn't get fooled by the last trap either!"

Sora groaned. "Okay! Okay, Mom!"

"Sora," rumbled Eraqus, who watch holding a stop-watch with a fast time on it. "You've gone through a lot until now. Now that you are fourteen years old, it brings an end to the trainings we've been giving you." He sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Looking back on it, it was a long and tough road. Now you'll begin on what you've been training for, fight like you're destined to." He snapped his eyes open to give Sora a fierce stare, but Sora was already at the staircase. Eraqus turned, surprised. "Hey! Sora! Where are you going?"

Sora sighed. "Sorry grandpa. I'm… not in the mood for this…"

Eraqus seemed to know what was eating Sora. "The love letter? You got rejected?" However, he didn't seem surprised, though his expression feigned shock. Sora hung his head, and Aerith smiled knowingly.

Sora walked up to his room and sighed. Then he saw that a painting in the corner had been uncovered. It was a beautiful portrait of Naminé. "Oh? But I covered it this morning…"

The little rabbit, Demyx, popped out from behind. "Kyuu?"

Sora smiled slightly. "Oh. It's you Demyx." He looked at the picture. He could almost imagine Naminé's voice.

_Vensu-kun! Good morning!_

_What is it?_

_Are you alright, Vensu-kun?_

_Vensu-kun! Please!_

_What should I do, Vensu-kun?_

The picture suddenly seemed to move and look directly at Sora, and Naminé's voice came again.

_I really like you, Vensu-kun. _

Those words that Sora imagined her saying caused him to black out for a moment. Several images of Naminé rushed through his head at one time. He fell to his knees. _What is this?!_ A burning sensation filled his body, as if fire rushed through his veins. _It's hot… _He shook as he stood, his body twitching. _It hurts… _He struggled to the window, and opened it. His hand shook as he did so. As the wind blew through his spiky hair, the spike at the side seemed to vanish and the spikes on top seemed to grow a bit and lean to the side. His hair color became several shades lighter. Suddenly, his eyes opened. Their shape had changed a bit, now expressing more self-confidence. The person in the room no longer looked like Sora Vensu.

In front of the Esviel's Art Museum, a grouchy old blond police detective read a message out loud. "It said, 'I'll be taking the Holy Maiden, 'Saint of Tears'. ~Kaitou Roxas?!'" Cid chuckled slightly. "Arrogant, isn't he? There's no way you could steal it with such tight security! You make me laugh!" And so he did.

"Inspector Highwind!" a police walked up to Cid. A silver-haired young man was close behind. "The High Commander is here!"

Highwind chuckled. "You didn't have to come all the way down here," he said.

The High Commander shook his head. "It was necessary. The defenses aren't good enough."

Not far away, Hayner sat in a tree with a camera. He looked excitedly up at the sky. "I will definitely get a shot of this! He's finally reappearing for the first time in 40 years! Kaitou Roxas!"

"WAAAAAHHH!!!! MOM! MOM! MOM!" The newly transformed Sora raced down the stairs, shocked by his new appearance. "What happened to me?!?" Aerith and Eraqus looked away from what they were doing and saw the blond Sora.

Aerith grinned. "Wah! You look so handsome!"

Sora shook his head. "That's not it! Explain what's going on! I can't go to school like this! I can't see anyone, either! Is this what you meant by being in a lot of 'doo-doo' this morning?"

Aerith winked. "Don't worry. It runs in the family bloodline!"

"Eh?"

Aerith went on. "You've heard about Roxas, the mysterious thief who has black wings, right? For 300 years, every generation of the Vensu family has carried on the power of Roxas. Once at the age of 14, all male members of the Vensu family will continue Roxas' work of theft. Now it's your turn to carry on Roxas' name Sora. No… Roxas!"

"So that's why you've trained me since I was a kid…" muttered Sora/ Roxas. "But still! I don't wanna do this! Turn me back to normal!"

Aerith shook her head and chuckled. "That's not possible! Mommy has already sent out the notice saying that you would be stealing the 'Holy Maiden' at 11 o'clock sharp!"

"What?" Sora/ Roxas then remembered what Hayner had said at school. _Something big's gunna happen at 11 o'clock tonight._ Sora shook his head. "This can't…" Sora looked away. "I can't do this!"

"You can do this," said Eraqus. "No… only you can do this!"

Sora/Roxas looked at him. "Grandpa…"

Eraqus took a long sip of his Sake, then heaved a sigh. "Besides you, there's nobody else who carries the Vensu blood. You need the Holy Maiden to turn back to normal."

Sora/Roxas smiled a bit at this revelation. "So, if I get it, I can go back to being myself?"

Eraqus took another sip of his Sake. It was Aerith who answered. "I guess so."

Sora/Roxas nodded. "I understand. I guess I have no choice."

Demyx suddenly hopped onto Sora's/Roxas' shoulder. "Kyuu!" Sora/Roxas smiled at the little rabbit

Eraqus watched them. "Sora, put your hand on Demyx' head. Demyx can turn into Roxas' black wings."

Minutes later, Sora and Demyx were flying through the sky, headed for the Esviel's Art Museum.

A television reporter spoke from in front of the building. Naminé watched the report from her house, and cid listened over the radio of his police car. "The time of the notice has finally arrived. Will Roxas really fly in as legend foretells?"

Cid scoffed. "Heh! He'll probably climb up on the adjacent building with a ladder or rope!"

"Inspector Highwind! Look over there!"

Cid looked up. "Ah- This can't be!"

In the sky flew a darkened figure with blond hair. He was silhouetted by the moon, and several police lights shone up at the sky.

The police reporter began shouting into her microphone. "It's Roxas! After 40 years of absence, Roxas has finally appeared before us once again!"

From his tree, Hayner zoomed in. "Sweet! It's really him!"

Naminé listened n her TV screen. "Roxas appears to be taunting the police force as he circles around above them!" The screen zoomed in on his handsome face, and Naminé fell in love. "Impossible!" gasped the reporter. "Roxas is only a young man! He can't be any older than 16 or 17!"

Kairi walked into Naminé's room. "Naminé, I'm going to take a bath." No response. "Geez. What a TV. junkie…" Kairi left the room.

On the screen, Roxas suddenly vanished. The reporter gasped. "Ah! He disappeared! Roxas has suddenly disappeared!" Naminé gasped as well. The reporter continued. "All security is pulling inside the museum!"

Cid and all the police force were inside the museum… except for the High Commander who thought it would be no use. Every member of the force was shining flashlights around the room. Cid yelled out commands. "Team A, secure the back door! Team B, search the roof! Ugggh… Where are the emergency lights?!"

One member of the security team slipped behind a pillar unnoticed. He was a bit shorter than the rest and a bit of blond hair poked out from under his hat. Most unusual was the lack of an I.D…

"(deleted) that (deleted) Roxas!" snarled Cid. "I installed an anti-crime lockdown system! How the (deleted) did he-"

"Inspector!" A member of the security team raced in, but he was missing most of his uniform. He still had an I.D. however.

"What happened?"

"Excuse me… Roxas just showed up at the main entrance… And stole my uniform!"

"What?!" Cid was beyond disbelief. "That arrogant (deleted) Roxas! To the entrance!"

"Yessir!" All the security and police raced to the entrance… at least almost all. The one behind the pillar slipped out when they were gone and snapped his fingers.

A flurry of feathers appeared and the curtain around the "Holy Maiden" lifted. The security member took off his hat…

…Revealing spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He tore off the Security outfit revealing the black cloak Aerith had made him wear for his debut. He knelt down in front of the touch screen security panel and rapidly typed in a password. The glass case vanished.

"Yes!" whispered Sora/ Roxas.

"Quite interesting indeed." Unknown to Sora/ Roxas, the High Commander had come in when nobody was around. He stood in an especially shadowy part of the room. Sora/Roxas whirled around. The High Commander stepped into the dim light, revealing silver hair and aqua eyes. "You remind me of someone I know."

Sora/Roxas' eyes widened. _Riku-kun? What's he doing here?!_

Riku smiled. "Nice to meet you…" his expression hardened again. "Or have we already met?"

Before Sora/Roxas knew what was happening, Riku tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "I won't let you go… You can't escape!" Riku's grip tightened. "My whole existence is to capture you!" He leaned in really close. "Only I can capture you… Nobody else!"

Sora/Roxas grunted in pain. _Leonhart-kun… stop it! Who will… Who will come save me?!_

_Good job Sora. Leave the rest to me._ Sora didn't recognize the voice, but felt his control over his body slipping away. It was an unusual, yet pleasant sensation.

Riku shielded his eyes from an unnatural wind that blew through the room. His grip loosened, and the blond was able to slip out of his grip.

When the blond spoke, his voice had changed. "Now it's my turn to ask you," said Roxas. "Which Roxas…"

"…is the real Roxas?"

Riku saw Roxas in front of him, but turned at the voice behind him and saw another Roxas. "There are two of them?!?"

The Roxas behind him smirked, and Riku lunged for that one. It turned out to be the wrong choice. Millions of thickly packed feathers wrapped around Riku and shoved him aside. Roxas quickly grabbed the "Holy Maiden" and made for a now broken window.

"The 'Holy Maiden' is mine!" he declared. "Come! Demyx!" Two black wings appeared on his back and he flew off into the air.

Riku raced to the window, seconds too late. "ROXAS!!!" Roxas had already flown out of sight. Riku panted, then gave a tired chuckle. _I guess it wouldn't be interesting if it didn't turn out like this… _

On the TV at Naminé's house, the reporter was going over Roxas' escape and where police had lost track of his flight. Naminé walked away from the screen and to the balcony. "Roxas-san…"

Kairi walked up behind her, now finished with her bath. "Naminé, your turn."

"I know." Naminé walked away, and now Kairi stood at the balcony.

In the air, Roxas and Sora were having a mental argument.

_What are you doing, you idiot?! _

"I think I'm getting us away from the police. And I just saved your sorry butt."

_I meant why are you still here? I thought I was supposed to turn back to normal once I got the "holy Maiden!"_

Roxas chuckled. "Did you now? Well I'm not ready for you to take over just ye-" he looked down and saw Kairi standing at the balcony. "That girl…" He gasped suddenly. _Oh no! Why is this… _he clutched at his chest. _Crap! I'm going to transform! I can't hold it…_

He glided to the balcony and landed, flapping his wings in an effort to keep balance. Kairi heard something behind her and turned around, shocked. She let out a startled scream. Roxas covered her mouth. "Wait! Don't make a sound idiot!" he whispered urgently in her ear. "I'm not a bad guy!"

Kairi didn't care. A man who came to her balcony at night and covered her mouth like that could only be a perv of some sort. She broke from his grasp and screamed. "NO!!"

Roxas knew he only had one way to shut her up. He pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

**Darkmoon- yay! One more chapter! 2 down, more than 52 left to go! Tell me your thoughts, please!**


	3. What our Furtures Hold

**Darkmoon: And so, another chapter after so long. I can't wait for mangafox to update so I can see if I can get Vanitas into the fray as well later on. Not saying how though. Hehe… Also, I want a PSP really badly so I can get KHBBS. I would like to thank Arisu Rin for her story (at least I think it's a girl…). That's what got me to finish this chapter. It's also more reason for me to add Vanitas. Also, Hikari no Kasai and I both need the same thing: Reviews! Please read his story and mine and review! Thank you. **

**ありがとぅ ****(In case it doesn't show up, I wrote Arigatou in hiragana here. I'm so happy I learned and memorized the characters!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content in this story, yada yada, you know how it goes.**

Kairi's eyes widened in shock as Roxas's lips pressed against hers. As Roxas pulled away, however, she thought she saw a familiar brunette…

"EEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naminé raced onto the balcony, where Kairi stood alone. "What, what is it?"

Kairi pointed at where the thief had stood. "IT'S… IT'S… A PEEPING TOM!"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "What? I think your just imagining things…"

In the basement of the Vensu house, Sora, Aerith, and Eraqus all stood around the fire. Supported on a pedestal over the fire was the Saint of Tears Holy Maiden statue. Aerith and Eraqus extended their staffs.

"Almighty strengths of the spirits!" cried Aerith. "Seal the power within to a deep slumber!"

As she and Eraqus raised their staffs, the fire was replaced by a tornado of glowing red feathers, that went steadily upwards. Sora stared in wonder. _So… this is what my ancestors would witness?_

When all the feathers had gone up, the glow became a steady beam of light over the statue. The feathers all turned black, slowly drifting to rest on the statue, where they vanished.

"…whoa…" murmured Sora.

Aerith nodded to Eraqus. "This should be okay. The power is sealed for now." She took off her hood and smiled brightly at her son. "Anyway, good job!"

Sora blinked, then nodded. "Yeah. Good job everyone." Then he realized something. "Wait! That's not right, mom!"

"Eh?" she set down the staff.

"What happened to my body? I got the Holy Maiden… but I couldn't return to normal. All thanks to that, I… I…" He remembered Roxas kissing Kairi and touched his lips, rubbing them slightly. Blushing, he faced his family again. "But, I won't transform anymore, right? I'm okay now, right?" He took a step closer to his mom. "Please say I'm okay!"

"Your okay! See?" Aerith held out a picture of Naminé.

Sora felt the burning feeling again. "No way… That feeling again!" He clutched at his chest. He looked up at the picture again, to see that his mom had replaced it with a picture of Eraqus wearing the girls' school uniform. "What the-" but the feeling was gone and Sora sighed in relief.

Aerith smiled. "So-chan, as long as you have feelings for Akawa Naminé-chan, you'll always be able to transform!" Eraqus nodded.

"That's not okay at all!" complained Sora. Then he remembered the second photo. "Speaking of which, why is grandpa's picture…?"

Eraqus shrugged. "Looks like me, doesn't it?"

Sora glared at him "Grandpa! You lied to me, didn't you?"

Eraqus shook his head. "I didn't lie to you."

Before Sora could protest, Aerith spoke up. "That's right! Since you haven't obtained it yet," She held up Naminé's photo. "This is So-chan's Holy maiden, not the statue."

Sora gasped. "Huh? If she's the holy maiden… then… Roxas's holy maiden is Kairi?"

Kairi splashed water from the sink onto her face, then looked at her reflection in the mirror. A faint blush crossed her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _It was a dream. A dream. Definitely a dream! Kaitou Roxas… _Slowly she touched her lips. _Who happened to pass by… and…_

She remembered the kiss and Roxas becoming Sora. She gasped and splashed more water on her face. _Why, why, why?_

She stood up the rest of the way. _Even if it was a dream, For Vensu-kun's face to appear…_ She blushed fiercely.

"Ah! Kairi!"

Kairi whirled around to see Naminé. She grabbed a towel and dried her face as Naminé spoke excitedly.

"Listen! Listen! I finally found my perfect match!"Naminé squealed. Kairi mumbled something unintelligible into the towel, and Naminé continued. "And his name is… Roxas-san."

Sora sat on his bed, remembering his discussion with his mom.

"_Yes, yes, yes. It's alright. You'll return to normal as soon as she loves you back."_

"Then this is practically impossible…" muttered Sora. "Why did this have to happen?"

"_Inside So-chan's body, Roxas's DNA reacts to the feelings of love. When So-chan becomes Roxas, and when Roxas becomes So-chan, it's the same principle."_

Sora blinked. "Huh? Same principle?" He thought about it for a moment. "That means the reason Roxas turned back into me was…"

Kairi lay in her own bed, unable to sleep. She stared at the ceiling. "…Vensu-kun… Vensu-kun…" She thought of the way he acted at school.

"Clumsy…" she thought of how he failed at dodge ball in gym.

"Unreliable…" she thought of how Hayner always pushed his work on Sora.

"He doesn't have anything cool about him…" she sighed. "Then…" She turned over in her bed. "Why?"

She tried to go to sleep, but gave up. She sat up. "Ugh… geez!" She got up and left her room.

In the meantime, Naminé was telling fortunes with Tarot cards, flipping them over. "Reunion… Mystery… Faith…" She had just one card left now. "This is the one that decides them all!" She declared. She squeezed her eyes shut and flipped it over.

She held up the card, then opened up one eye a crack to peek at it, then her eyes flew open as she read it. "Alchemist!" (a/n: The alchemist means a change will occur in your love life) A huge grin crossed her face. "No way! Really?"

She set the cards down and shuffled them. "Let's see Kairi's…" she murmured as she placed them on the table. She picked up the first card and…

"HUH? REALLY?"

A tired Kairi entered the room and approached the horrified Naminé. "You weren't in your room…" Naminé gasped and whirled around as Kairi continued. "But I never thought you'd be here telling fortunes so late at night."

Naminé stood up, still shocked by the card. "Hey, hey, hey! Have you kissed anyone lately?"

Kairi gasped, then looked away. "Wh- what's this all of a sudden…?"

Naminé took in a sharp breath. "You have, haven't you? No way! With who? With who?"

Kairi whirled to face her sister. "I-I didn't! I didn't do something like that…" she looked away, remembering Roxas's kiss. _That's right, it was an accident in my dream. That really wasn't my first kiss!_

Naminé sighed. "Maybe it's because I was switching them around so much." She sat back down. "At first I thought there was no mistaking it, but…"

Kairi blinked. "At first?"

Naminé grinned suddenly. "But you know? The readings said that Roxas-san and I would fall in love with each-other!" She squealed and held her face in her hands. "What shall I do?"

"Don't do it, geez!" exclaimed Kairi. However, she knew she couldn't get Naminé to stop daydreaming and gave an exasperated sigh. "I guess I can't stop you. You should get some rest." She left Naminé in the room.

Naminé blinked. "Why'd she come in here, anyways?" she muttered to herself. She then looked out the window. "I wonder if someday, Roxas-san will come to meet me, right here at my window."

Something with wings flew by then, glowing. "Huh?"

Naminé peeked out her window and put her head outside, staring where it had gone. "Roxas-san?" Then she saw what it was. A pure golden bird, with shimmering wings. It flew swiftly out of sight.

Naminé sighed. "Just a bird, huh?" She lowered her head, sadly. "I thought it was Roxas-san…"

"Yes! It's got to be Roxas!" exclaimed Hayner the next day at school. "Two accidents probably happened last night due to his appearance!"

Pence spoke up. "Oh! I know about that!"

Selphie nodded. "I saw it on the news."

Hayner nodded, then continued. "Both occurred at different locations and times. There is absolutely no relation between those two accidents." Then he smirked. "But they both said the same thing. They said 'A bird flew at me!'" He leaned against his desk. "According to my induction, that bird is actually… Roxas!"

Sora, who hadn't really been paying attention and was listening to Roxas grumbling about how boring school was, looked up suddenly in shock. "Wha?"

Hayner raised one arm as if it were flying. "He flew away on black wings, and these victims must have mistook him for a bird!"

"Don't say things like that!" Naminé raced up to Hayner and stuck her face in front of his. "Roxas-san isn't the kind of person who would do that!"

Sora looked up. _**She's sticking up for us, is she?**_ Asked Roxas.

Hayner glared at Naminé. "What's wrong with you, Akawa Naminé? Do you have any proof?"

Naminé shook her head. "None, but I'm definitely right!" Hayner sweat dropped as Naminé clasped her hands together. "Because… Because… Someone as cool as him could never do anything like that!"

Hayner scoffed. "Heh! Persuasive argument… Not! I can't hand over Roxas's case to the likes of you!"

Then Naminé remembered what she had seen last night. "That's right… A bird…"

Hayner stared at her. "Huh?"

Naminé thought about it. "I saw it myself… Last night, I remember seeing a mysterious bird flying over to the scene of the accident."

Sora stared at her as she spoke. _Roxas, that wasn't us, right?_

_**I doubt it. Didn't see any cars crash, and I turned back into you before those incidents.**_

Naminé's eyes met Sora's, and he looked away before leaving the room. "Vensu-kun?"

She began to follow him, but Hayner stopped her. "Whoa, hold on! Tell me more about this!"

Sora barely heard the last of their conversation. However, Riku heard it, and watched Sora as he left the room.

_Naminé… She said that Roxas is cool… and if I'm Roxas…_

_**Forget it!**_ scoffed Roxas. _**Sure, you may be me, but the person she thinks if cool isn't you. Its me!  
**_

Kairi panted as she raced through the halls in her track uniform. _On no! I'm late! I was too focused on this morning's practice!_

As she rounded a corner She suddenly saw a very depressed looking someone also rounding it, but she couldn't stop herself before she crashed. The two landed awkwardly.

"Ungh… uh?" Sora stared up at Kairi in shock and a blush crossed his face.

"Wha…?" A faint blush crossed Kairi's face as well, but then she remembered that she had seen Sora's face that night. "Iiya!" She pushed Sora away.

"Uwah!" He landed hard against the wall, and let out a faint sigh. Kairi gasped as she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, Vensu-kun!" She raced to his side and knelt next to him. Sora let out a small pained sound, but didn't open his eyes.

"Vensu-kun? Vensu-kun!"

"The bird… flew at me…" murmured Eraqus, repeating what the man at the coffee shop was saying.

The man nodded. "Yes. Those were the victims' last words before they fell unconscious."

Eraqus swirled his coffee around in its cup. "A bird… Could it be… the Central Church's…?

**Darkmoon: Alright! Another chapter down! I also want to know something for future reference. Would you rather have Xion be a maid for the Vensu household, or have her hold a similar role to that of her role in KH Days? Or would you rather have Only Xion, or Xion and Tifa? I won't say more than that, but I need to know if you want me to include DN Angel's Mio Hio anime arc. Why would I ask you? Because I want Xion in there, and both roles are way OOC for her. XP Also, i learned how to add LineBreaks! yay!**


End file.
